Love Is As Difficult As Warfare
by mel-loves-rocklee
Summary: STORY HAS MOVED TO 'LOVE IS AS DIFFICULT AS WARFARE NEW VERSION' ! Go to that one please xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, okay umm…this is going to be a romance story between Hogan and Klink LOL since I could not find ANY on here. And if you don't like this pairing, then I don't know why you looked it up LOL. But if you like it, please read, and review, telling me if you like it or not, or otherwise I wont put anymore chapters up cause there would be no point lol! Alright I hope you enjoy xD sorry the chapter is rushed I just wanted to know if anyone was interested. Thank you! Enjoy! **

It was a normal busy time for all the members of Hogan's Heroes. Night had come over stalag 13 several hours ago. The heroes had an important mission to do. They had to sneak into Klink's office to take some secret photos of a new book that had just arrived earlier that week. The book contained some top secret information, and maps, locating where new secret weapons may be held. It had been quite difficult to access Klink's office during the week, due to the excessive amount of guards posted around it at all times. They had tried to sneak in during the night, but had been nearly caught each time. The only option they had left was to sneak in during the day. So for tonight they had to rest easy.

Everyone in the barracks was sleeping peacefully. Or at least, most of them were.

Hogan however seemed to be struggling about in his sleep.

**(Dream)**

"_Yes Hogan what is it?" Klink asked, as he saw Hogan entered the room. _

_As Hogan could see, the Kommandant had already been trying to work on a large amount of papers on his desk. Hogan moved closer to Klink. Not to where he usually stands, but around the other side of the desk, right next to the Kommandant. _

_Klink impatiently looked up at Hogan, before standing up to stare at him at eye level. _

"_What are you doing around my side of the desk?" he questioned. _

_Hogan took the first chance he could and forced his lips to meet the Kommandant's._

_The kiss lasted for a few moments until Klink pulled away. _

"_What's the meaning of this Hogan!?" he asked curiously. _

"_I'm in love with you Kommandant." Hogan replied, before throwing his arms around Klink, and kissing him again. _

_Klink this time, accepted Hogan's kiss, and began to furiously kiss him back, pushing him up against the wall. _

_The two colonels were making out, running their hands over each others bodies, finding ways to get a sound and reaction out of each other. _

"_I want you." Hogan managed to moan through the kisses. _

_Klink shoved his tongue into Hogan's mouth, silencing him again. _

_Just when they were about to take it to the next level…_

Hogan woke up in a hot sweat. He breathed rapidly, trying to catch his breath.

"What…the…hell." He mumbled to himself as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. Hogan was officially creeped out. He had NEVER had a dream quite like that before. About Klink anyway.

He had never even considered thinking about Klink in that way at all.

Hogan shook off the thoughts of Klink running through his mind, as he attempted to go back to sleep.

**Thank you for reading…if anyone did LOL. I know it was short, as I said I just wanted to quickly put up a chapter to see if anyone would like it. If you did like it and wish me to continue writing it, please review :D cause if you don't review I wont know you like it, therefore I wont write anymore LOL. Anyhow, I hope you did like it. If you review I will be sure to make the next chapter longer, and more in detail!! I promise LOL! Thank you :D love love xD **


	2. ALERT

Okayyy hey everyone, I would just like to inform you that this story is reconstructed and rewritten by myself and my sister, it is in thorough detail and will be wonderfullllll if you love Hogan/Klink xD I just wanted to see if anyone here was interested in it anymore. If you are please leave a review here and I shall post the story up and give you all the link to it. It's really good I promise you ! Please let me know if you would like to read it :) thank you!


	3. ALERT 2

**ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTERRR GUYS! You may subscribe to that story now! And please remember to leave reviews! If the link below doesn't work, just add the bits that do onto the end of fanfiction in the url, or just go to my profile and get the story from there xD it's the same title as this one, just with capitals on the end saying NEW VERSION, okay enjoy! **

.net/s/7315574/1/


	4. ALERT 3

Alright, for St PA who is a little confused, I will give you simple instructions.

First, click my username and that will take you to my profile, then go down the bottom of it to where my fanfics are, then click the story that says "Love Is As Difficult As Warfare NEW VERSION"

That is the new story. Hope you're okay now, enjoy xD


	5. For St PA

St PA, I pasted a link at beneath my writing, but it did not turn up in full, it cut off the first part of it. So what I meant to say was, type into the url at the top of the window 'fanfiction' then copy and paste the part of the link that turned up under my writing, and put it after in the url. Although it really doesn't matter which way you get to the story, it's the same story, just a different way of doing it. Hope that helped you understand :)


End file.
